Kieran
Kieran ist ein Feenwesen und Mitglied der Wilden Jagd. Er tritt in Die Dunklen Mächte auf. Geschichte Kieran ist der Sohn des König des Dunklen Hofes und somit ein Elbenprinz. Laut Mark Blackthorn ist er erst um die 20 Jahre alt. Während der Zeit in der Mark bei der Wilden Jagd ist, rettet Kieran Mark das Leben und sie haben eine Beziehung. Als Mark in Lady Midnight zu seiner Familie zurückkehrt, um Malcolm Fade als den Mörder einiger Feenwesen zu entlarven, wünscht sich Kieran, dass Mark nach der Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe zur Wilden Jagd zurückkehrt und weiter mit ihm zusammen ist, statt bei den Blackthorns zu bleiben. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, spioniert er Mark nach und verrät ihn an Iarlath und Gwyn ap Nudd, als er Geheimnisse des Feenreichs verrät, in der Hoffnung, dass man Mark zur Wilden Jagd zurückholt. Stattdessen werden Emma Carstairs und Julian Blackthorn ausgepeitscht, da sie die von Iarlath ausgewählte Bestrafung für Mark übernehmen. Fassungslos über Kierans Verhalten verkündet Mark, sie seien von nun an Feinde und es gäbe keine Bande mehr zwischen ihnen. Dennoch unterstützt Kieran die Blackthorns, Cristina, Diego und Emma bei ihrem Kampf gegen Malcolm Fade und tötet Iarlah, der sich als Verbündeter Malcolms erwies. In Lord of Shadows ist Kieran für den Mord an Iarlath Gefangener am Hof seines Vaters, König Arawn. Mark, Cristina, Emma und Julian befreien ihn, bevor er hingerichtet werden kann; dennoch erleidet Kieran eine beinahe tödliche Wunde, als er einen für Mark bestimmten Pfeil mit dem eigenen Körper abfängt. Nach seiner Heilung willigt er ein, als Botschafter der Königin des Lichten Volks vor dem Rat gegen seinen Vater auszusagen. So kam er einige Zeit im Londoner Institut unter und verhandelte dort mit seinem Bruder Adaon, damit dieser die Nachfolge ihres Vaters antreten und so den Frieden zwischen Schattenjägern und Feenwesen gewährleisten würde. Bei dieser Verhandlung wird aber Cristina Rosales von Erec, einem weiteren Sohn des Königs vorgeführt. Dieser will unter allen Umständen einen Krieg mit den Nephilim, weshalb sich Kieran gezwungen sieht, auch ihn zu töten. Adaon wahrt seine Neutralität. In der folgenden Zeit freunden Kieran, Cristina und Mark sich weiter miteinander an. Bevor er aber bei der nächsten Ratsversammlung seine Aussage machen kann, gerät diese außer Kontrolle und Diego Rosales muss ihn zur Scholomance bringen, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Dort hält Kieran sich einige Zeit auf, liest Bücher über Feenwesen und sortiert sie nach ihrer Richtigkeit. Als Mitglieder der Kohorte ihn in der Schule entdecken, wollen sie ihn mit dem Wasser des Hollow Place foltern. Das Wasser dieses Becken lässt jeden, der es berührt oder gar darin badet, sämtlichen Schmerz fühlen, den er anderen zufügte. Diego kam knapp zu spät, um Kieran davor zu bewahren, als aber ein Mitglied der Kohorte ins Wasser stürzte, zögerte der Elbenprinz keinen Moment, sie vor dem Ertrinken zu retten, und nahm den Schmerz dadurch erneut in Kauf. Auf seinem Elbenross Windspear flieht er aus der Scholomance und fliegt nach L.A., um sich wieder Mark und Cristina anzuschließen. Gemeinsam führen die drei eine Rettungsmission für Emma und Julian durch, die der neue Inquisitor Horace Dearborn auf eine Suizidmission ins Feenreich schickte. Dort wird er gemeinsam mit Mark Gefangener seines Bruders Oban, Cristina dagegen kann fliehen. Als er seinem Vater vorgeführt wird, kann Kieran ihn in einem ausbrechenden Kampf mit dem Elbenpfeil, den er an einer Halskette trägt, töten. Anschließend zeichnet Kieran als nunmehr rechtmäßiger Thronerbe für die Rettung der Hexenwesen vor der Fäule verantwortlich, indem er die Wilde Jagd beauftragte, Wasser des Lyn-Sees an alle Hexenwesen der Welt zu verteilen. Kieran ist Teil von Julian Blackthorns Kriegsrat und Livias Wache; in der Schlacht auf den Unverwüstlichen Feldern nimmt er es mit dem gefürchteten Blutwachen-General Winter auf und entreißt seinem Bruder Oban, der sich inzwischen selbst zum König krönte, die Krone. Als neuer König des Dunklen Volks schloss Kieran sowohl Frieden mit dem Lichten Hof als auch den Nephilim und den anderen Schattenwesen. Für seine Beziehung mit Mark Blackthorn und Cristina Rosales siehe Mark, Cristina & Kieran. Auftritte Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Bittere Wahrheit Die Dunklen Mächte * Lady Midnight * Lord of Shadows * The Queen of Air and Darkness Aussehen Er hat blauschwarze Haare, die ihre Farbe je nach Stimmung oder auch willentlich ändern können. Zudem hat er die majestätischen Gesichtszüge eines Elbenprinzen. Als Mitglied der Wilden Jagd hat er zweifarbige Augen: Ein schwarzes und ein silbernes. Charakter Kieran galt kurze Zeit als Favorit für die Nachfolge des Königs des Dunklen Hofes unter dem gemeinen Volk, da er sich gütig zeigte und mehrere vor der harten Hand des Königs und seiner Blutwachen rettete. Er liebt Mark und Cristina abgöttisch, weshalb er sich regelmäßig mit ihnen in einem Cottage in den Grenzlanden des Feenreichs trifft, wo sie keinen Regeln und Gesetzen unterworfen sind und sie ihre Liebe offen ausleben können. Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Feenwesen Kategorie:Wilde Jagd Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Der Finstere Hof Kategorie:LGBT Charakter